1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device, such as for supplying gaseous fuel to a burner means, and to a fuel control system utilizing such device as well as to a new method of making such a fuel control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having a passage therethrough for interconnecting a fuel source with a main burner means, a throttle valve means disposed in the passage for throttling fuel flow through the passage to the burner means, and selector means operatively interconnected to the throttle valve means to operate the same, the throttle valve means comprising a pair of members one of which is substantially stationary and the other of which is rotatable relative to the one member, the one member having a face and having aperture means interrupting the face thereof and passing therethrough, the other member having a face means disposed in sliding engagement with the face of the one member for controlling the effective opening of the aperture means for fuel flow therethrough, the selector means being operatively interconnected to the other member to rotate the same relative to the one member and thereby control the flow of fuel through the passage, the other member having an opening interrupting the face means thereof and being adapted to overlap the aperture means in various positions therewith for controlling the fuel flow therethrough. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Robinson, 2,540,056.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. to Branson et al, 4,123,036 for another throttle valve means.